Sicilé Rêverie Chanson
Sicilé Rêverie Chanson '' ''(formally known as Charles Louis Nicolas Claude Joseph Frédéric François Sicilé Rêverie Chanson-de Kékistanne) is a poet, philosopher, author, and Great Meme War veteran. He is currently under service of Bluemin as one of the writers of the Blue Bible (or, as he would call it, the "Blueble") and one of the co-regnant (admins) of Brilliant Byzantine Memes (BBM). Etymology (Early Years) His formal name comprises most of his childhood memories. (Note that this is not his real name but his pseudonym. Also, the reason why his pseudonym is French is because of Parisian influence.) Charles Louis "Charles Louis" came from two of his imaginary childhood friends—Charles and Luis. These three frequently talk about their future, history, sciences, philosophy, art, and theology, specifically centered on Christianity. Nicolas "Nicolas" came from the masculine counterpart of "Nicole". Nicole was his classmate in elementary school and childhood crush. They both parted ways as Chanson had to move to a private school but they met again in tenth grade in a public school only to hear that Nicole already has a boyfriend. What made the situation worse was that boyfriend of hers was one of the closest friends of Chanson. Claude "Claude" came from the pianist he admired so much that he cannot feel happy without his music. Joseph "Joseph" came from another close friend which he only met in his post-childhood days, which was also his pre-teens. He's also interested in history, philosophy, and science like Chanson. The difference is that Joseph is more focused on Contemporary History (Industrial Era, The Two Great Wars, etc.) while Chanson's digging deeper on Classical and Medieval History (Hellenic and Hellenistic History, Roman-Byzantine, etc.) Frédéric François "Frédéric François" came from the famous French-Polish romanticist pianist, which was his most beloved pianist because of two piano pieces—a nocturne and a prelude—that served as his lullaby. Sicilé and Chanson "Sicilé" and "Chanson" came from Adam de la Halle's La Chanson du Roi de Sicile, a medieval French chanson which he found on the internet when we was ten years old. Sicilé Chanson was his first official name. The name Rêverie was added later on. Rêverie "Rêverie" corresponds to Chanson's trait of being a dreamer. de Kékistanne "de Kékistanne" came from the House de Kékistanne, the reigning house of the Empire of Kekistan (now Kingdom of Kekistan) in which he was emperor before he was banished from the throne due to the de Kékistanne Conflict of Powers but shortly regained the title after the September coup. Life as a Teenager The Great Depression Chanson belonged to the Science, Technology, and Engineering (STE) section of the school he's attending. The STE section is said to be the most prestigious section on the entire campus that at most only ninety students who are extremely gifted in Science, Mathematics, and English can apply for the section. Thus, great was the pressure placed upon him. Another thing that worsened his pressure was his loneliness, anxiety, sleeplessness, pimples, and him being a victim of bullying by his classmates, his teacher, and his local church. Not only did he felt the pressure emotionally, it came to the point that the pain reached his physical, mental, social, and spiritual senses. These events caused him to be severely depressed and suicidal. The depression intensified due to his failed suicide attempts. One attempt was to jump off the bridge which was postponed by his fear of heights. Another was trying to hang himself only to be cancelled because he cannot find a decent rope. Chanson also tried stabbing himself, in which he stated on his autobiography The Miserable Christian: And then there's another instance wherein I decided to quickly end all my pain, suffering, and torture by stabbing myself with knives. But then, anxiety spoke to me that night: "What would happen if you die?" he said. "What would your family do if they see a blood-stained body on a blood-stained floor? What would your friends and relatives do? What would they think of you? How would society judge you? Even worse, what would happen to you after you kill yourself?" So I just dropped the knives, cried, went to sleep, and hoped that everything would be better tomorrow morning. His Meme Career Chanson managed to recover from this depression with the help of certain friends, teachers, and church-mates. But what greatly made him forget about his depression was memes. One of his classmates told him to check out a specific site called Memecenter and create an account there. This was in 2013, where memes are slowly beginning to become popular in the internet. This was also the time Chanson became desperately addicted to memes in a way that almost everything he sees is a meme. Along with four of his chosen classmates, he founded a cult named as The International Trolls Enterprises (TITE; the joke is that the acronym literally means "dick" in Filipino). The cult aims to spread the miracle of meme magic to the whole world. The cult did not last long, as Chanson was kicked out of the STE section due to failure to maintain expectations from the teachers that bullied him. Nevertheless, he continued to create memes and published them in Memecenter until his resignation last 2015. His Literary Career Journalism One of the teachers of Chanson suggested to the head of the English department, which was, at that time, the adviser of the Journalism club, about Chanson's exemplary skills in Journalism. Immediately, the head called for Chanson and examined him to see if what Chanson's teacher says is true. He wrote in The Miserable Christian about this event: As I was enjoying my seafood cup noodles, my English teacher said that Mrs. Padua, the Head of the English Department, wants me at her office. Quickly eating my lunch, I ran to the Office of the English Department, excited yet scared. When I knocked on and opened the door, I saw Mrs. Padua talking with other teachers when she noticed me underneath the doorpost. "Oh come in," she says. " And take a seat. I want something to know from you." Without hesitation, I obeyed. Indeed, she asked questions about my past experiences in Journalism and she gave a test about the different fields in Journalism. Needless to say, I passed as one of the feature writers of the club. This is the second time I was the feature writer since my activity in my elementary Journalism club. He received many awards from competitions and many recognitions from his school. He became Science Page editor of the campus paper and is currently one of the Science Page writers and Literary Page contributor. Literature Chanson's career in literature, specifically in poetry, began in ninth grade when he was influenced by his classmate. More details can be seen on yet another account on The Miserable Christian: Indeed, when I was in ninth grade, a girl named Persephone told me to critic her poems after I bragged to her about my fake poetry skills. And, behold, her mesmerizing words and beguiling literature opened my eyes to another world—a world hidden to the human eye yet visible to a sad man's heart. It is a world full of beauty, grace, and holiness. It is the world which I regret to know so late in my life that I wish I went back in time and discovered this world earlier. That world was poetry. When I went home from school, I sat on my thinking chair and pondered for a while. "That girl has one beautiful mind and hands!" I thought. "I need to show her that my poetic talent is not something I would say just for me to say something and I need to prove to her that it is real." That's when it all began. Time went on and his talent in poetry flourished. He experimented on different kinds and genres of poetry which brought him into his own "Renaissance". Until now, Chanson is creating poems not only for his own pleasures but for the sake of education as well. Currently, he is writing sonnets as his "trademark" in poetry in which he aims to create 1,453 sonnets. When asked why he would write that many sonnets, Chanson replied, "I want to make 1,453 sonnets, and I want my 1453rd sonnet to be about the Tragedy of 1453. I will make that sonnet so sad, so depressing, that those who read it, I pray, would have to sympathize about that tragedy and its victims. Who knows? The mighty, powerful, Orthodox Russian Empire collapsed under the tyranny of communism all because of a single book. Maybe Constantinople (and, hopefully, the Byzantine or Roman Empire) will be restored to its Justinian or Komnenian glory through the help of my sonnets." The themes of most of Chanson's sonnets are about love, philosophy (specifically existentialism), history, Christian romanticism, his childhood, and others. The Second Depression Chanson entered a relationship with his former STE classmate which only lasted for three months. Six months after their break-up, they entered in a relationship again only to break apart again. This made Chanson extremely sad, as the date of the break-up was on 14 February 2016—exactly on St. Valentine's Day and five months before their anniversary. With these events, Chanson once again entered a series of depression and anxiety but it wasn't as lethal as his depression before. To simplify, Chanson was only sulking around on how his ex-girlfriend left him because Chanson did not love and take good care of her enough (while putting the blame on her ex-girlfriend), how all girls "are thots from now on", how ugly his face was due to surplus of pimples, how dark his skin tone was, how autistic the Turks were, and how much he hated Baptists for being Baptists. He quickly recovered from this "depression". The Great Meme War After 4chan declared war on the entire Democratic Party during the 2016 US Presidential Elections, Chanson swore allegiance to the Republicans and was conscripted into war. He was assigned at the Facebook Theatre after suffering heavy casualties in the Memecenter and Reddit Theater. He encountered little to no casualties after being assigned to the Facebook Theater and he sidelined as a spy as well, making sure that the enemy is crippled for the memes to deliver a heavy blow and giving vital information to his allies. After the victory of the Republicans was announced, Chanson drank two bottles of red wine to celebrate, wrote poems while drunk, made memes, read loli doujins, and praised Trump while singing Gregorian chants. After the war has ended, Chanson decided to finally resign from meme making. He still contributes to meme pages though, but he doesn't mass produce memes the same way he did before. Emperor of Kekistan After the war, Chanson annexed many memes from the Democratic Party which he converted that it may be used for future purposes. He, then, shared it into a group chat he is in along with his friends. Due to the surplus of such memes, the founder of the group chat decided to turn it into a more formal, united, and powerful cult. Chanson decided to name the cult as the "Empire of Kekistan". Ironically, Kekistan has no emperor, so the founder decided to crown Chanson as "Imperial Monarch of Kekistan" because why not? Along with this, the House de Kékistanne was founded with him being the head. During his reign, he reformed many laws and compiled them into one code: the Codex Kekistannia, or simply the Codex. The Codex stresses on the hierarchy of authority, the power and limits of the monarch, and the rights and duties of the citizens. The Codex also gives emphasis on how Christianity became the official religion of the empire (the Codex states that all Trinitarian Christian denominations are tolerated as long as all the attributes of God are respected). His reign did not last long, as the conflict between him and his parents over the Kekistani throne (known as the de Kékistanne Conflict of Powers) sparked. He bitterly lost the conflict, losing all his power and authority over Kekistan, forcing him to abdicate the throne. However, to ensure that his power will not fade away, he installed a puppet government with Matteo of House Aquino as emperor of Kekistan and he wrote a law that the House Aquino would officially lose all power over Kekistan and that the House de Kékistanne would regain the throne on 21 November 2017. Conversion to The Blue Cult Chanson browsed some memes on Facebook to relieve himself from stress. One meme page that caught his eye was the "Brilliant Byzantine Memes", lead by the Bluemin himself. After showing memes, most of which was used during the Great Meme War, he was invited to join the Blue Cult. Chanson was then baptized and welcomed in the cult. Due to personal attacks, Chanson decided to conscript two of his friends to become his personal guard. They joined the Blue Cult and was baptized under Bluemin's blessings. Because of their conversion, the Empire of Kekistan was automatically incorporated into the Blue Realm as a vassal, demoting it to the Kingdom of Kekistan, as it is stated that there can be no two emperors reigning Kekistan at once. Chanson is currently contributing to the creation of the Blue Bible, in which he has so far written The Book of Proverbs of Sicilé Chanson, Inspired by Bluemin. The July Coronation When Bluemin announced that he was looking for co-regnant of BBM, Chanson appealed to him. Bluemin decided to test Chanson by giving Chanson a chance to show off his brilliance for one week. After his testing was over, Bluemin was impressed by Chanson's efforts and so, crowned Chanson as permanent co-regnant of BBM. Along with him as the new co-regnant is the Blue Patriarch. (Though they are "co-regnant", Bluemin still holds the highest and most supreme office.) With this coronation, Chanson reformed the House de Kékistanne to make it a more functioning dynasty by setting regents and heirs and fully incorporated Kekistan under the rule of the Blue Cult. Chanson repealed his resignation as meme producer and went back to the production facilities after years of resting from meme making. September Coup While Chanson was the emperor in exile, Matteo I reigned the new Kekistanni Kingdom. His reign, however, marked the Era of Futility wherein the meme production facilities were at its lowest outputs of all time. Due to a great deficit in memes, the civilians formed a coalition and launched a coup which began on 28 September 2017. With the coup on going, Matteo I saw the unrest of the people and pleaded to Chanson to break the agreement and return to the throne. Chanson agreed to Matteo I secretly and crowned himself as the new king of Kekistan. At the same day, Matteo I announced of his dethronement and also the restoration of the Chansonian government. Health Decline The later years of Chanson's teenage life saw his struggles with regards to his health. Skin allergies began showing up, his farsightedness turned from mild to worse, and his insomnia has overtaken most of his sleep time. In fact, Chanson was once struck with a fever so severe (his temperature shot to 40 °C), his parents thought Chanson was literally dying. Confined in a hospital, doctors only said that his condition is simply fever and nothing more. He was able to recover from the fever, but it consumed so much of his time. After half a month, Chanson was released from the hospital. Nevertheless, Chanson tried to battle all these physical complications via prayers and support from his physician.